


[ART] Sailor Nova

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Marvel Fan Arts [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Marvel (Comics), Marvel TRN123, Nova (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Crossdressing, Fanart, Gen, space boi, whoops my finger slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. Sam as a Sailor Senshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Sailor Nova

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to my tumblr, will also eventually make it over to my deviant art at some point:  
> cheezygoddess.tumblr.com  
> jessyni.deviantart.com

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what happened. All of a sudden there was an adorable sailor space boi in short shorts. 
> 
> Sam: Wh-what kind of uniform is **this**?!
> 
> Nova © Marvel
> 
> Sailor Senshi Outfit design © me, you can use it as long as you give me credit. Art also © plz credit me on reposts.


End file.
